crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Adeleine
Adeleine, an aspiring artist, comes to Pop Star to study art but finds herself in the middle of a Dark Matter mess. - Instruction manual, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Background Adeleine, also known as Ado, is a character in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. She also returns in Kirby Star Allies along with Ribbon as a Dream Friend. She is a gifted young human artist with ability to make pictures she paints come to life. Physical Appearance Adeleine is portrayed as a young girl with short black hair and black eyes, wearing a long-sleeve, bright green (which is shown as teal in official art) collared smock with a single yellow button near the top. She also wears a very short gray skirt, blue knee-high socks and large brown shoes with yellow laces. She also wears a bright red beret that covers most of her hair, and official art seen in the credits portrays her with a light brown hairclip in her hair. She is almost always seen with her blue brush with multi-colored paint on the tip, her dark brown paint palette with red, blue and yellow paint and her large easel. She always appears to be blushing, although this may just be due to the fact that almost all characters have cheeks like this. In sub-games she can wear a lavender smock with a violet beret, a beige smock with a chestnut beret, or a cyan smock with a yellow beret, in addition to her plain green and red outfit. She is quite unique in being one of the only humans to actually live in Dream Land and make an appearance in the series. In Kirby Star Allies, she now has a small, stubby nose, a single fringe of hair on the left side of her forehead, and five fingers on each hand. Personality Not much is known about Adeleine's personality. What is known is that she is very artistic and creative due to the fact that she is almost always seen with her art equipment and that she can create various works of art in less than five seconds. Adeleine also has some resourcefulness to her, as she can quickly use her painting abilities in a variety of useful ways, such as painting hints and food for Kirby. She appears to be somewhat hesitant to join Kirby and the gang initially, but eventually begins to warm up to them as seen in the cutscenes. Like Kirby, she appears to be a cheerful soul, as she is noticeably happy most of the time. Identity For years, it was unclear whether or not Adeleine and Ado were the same character, given their different names and slightly different appearances--Ado's facial structure is different and her hair is rounded and a lighter color. However, evidence existed that they were in fact the same character. The fact that Adeleine's Japanese name, 'Ado'reenu, is indeed very close to "Ado" implies a connection. The name box for bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 is relatively small; the name Adeleine would have been much too long to fit in anyway, leading some to believe that the name was shortened to "Ado" just to make it fit (just like Whispy Woodsis sometimes shortened to just "Whispy"). The 20th Anniversary Hoshi no Kirby Pupupu Taizen book leaves this issue open-ended, although it suggests it is likely that Ado is merely Adeleine's nickname. Another controversy that surrounded Ado and Adeleine was the genders of the characters. While Adeleine is confirmed to be female in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards’s instruction manual and promotional material, no such distinction was made for Ado in Kirby's Dream Land 3. In Japan, the Kirby manga refers to Ado as a female, but it is not canon to the game continuity and Ado's gender outside of Japan was never actually confirmed. It was thought that Ado is bishōnen, a term which literally translates to "beautiful youth" and is used to describe (usually young) males with feminine features which is a common sight in Japanese media. The Kirby manga was the closest official supplement that confirmed a gender, though the fanbase liked to suggest otherwise in a way to differentiate the character from Adeleine. The Japanese-exclusive 20th Anniversary Hoshi no Kirby Pupupu Taizen eventually confirmed that Ado was a girl, who came to Planet Popstar to improve her art skills (just like Adeleine). HAL Laboratory occasionally referenced Adeleine in games following the 20th Anniversary Hoshi no Kirby Pupupu Taizen, but very rarely did Ado appear from Kirby's Dream Land 3. Ado appeared as a collectible keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, but was not named; the keychain is titled "Sweet Stuff Drawing." In 2017, a Japanese artbook was released to commemorate Kirby's 25th anniversary. In it, one page showed scans of documents from the development of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, specifically documents regarding the character of Adeleine. The document explicitly states that Adeleine was the artist in Kirby's Dream Land 3, and that the artists and graphic designers for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards should refer to her then-new redesign as opposed to how she appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 3. Additionally, the document refers to Ado/Adeleine using gender-neutral pronouns, which could imply that the character was initially intended to be androgynous, despite "Adorinu" (アドレーヌ) being a feminine name. In light of this evidence, Ado and Adeleine are now considered the same character. Etymology The name Adeleine is is a variation of the name Adeline. It originates from France and means 'noble' or 'nobility.' Given the pronunciation of the name, it's likely a pun on the phrase "Add a line." Category:Characters